Me enamore de un mortífago
by Valencherchi
Summary: Draco Malfoy&Tú


Bueno, esta es la primera historia que escribo. No la escribí sobre Hermione y Draco, porque, yo personalmente, no me identifico con el personaje de ella. Díganme si quieren que la siga.

Espero que les guste! Dejen su review.

Un rayo de luz se infiltró por tu ventana, alumbrándote directamente los ojos. Te viste obligada a despertar, porque una vez que te despertabas no podías volver a dormirte. Tenías una gata, Candy. Era blanca con manchas negras y grises; pequeña y de ojos color oro, siempre dormías con ella. La corriste a un lado y fuiste hasta el baño y te diste una ducha rápida. Al salir, estaba tu mejor amiga, Gina Lewis. Se conocieron desde pequeñas, sus padres eran amigos y ustedes eran vecinas. Siempre fueron muy amigas. Al quedar las dos en Gryffindor se hicieron todavía más amigas.

-¡_ (tu nombre) apúrate!- te dijo- Desayunemos temprano para no llegar tarde de nuevo a la clase de Snape.- Ella ya estaba vestida y tenía todos sus libros listos.

-¿Las demás chicas ya se fueron?- dijiste mientras te peinabas. Gina y tú compartían la habitación con otras dos chicas más, Amber y Victoria. Al estar en la habitación con ellas dos, las cuatro se hicieron amigas enseguida. Por supuesto que, no te llevabas tan bien con ellas como con Gina. Ella era tu mejor amiga.

-Hace diez minutos, dijeron que nos guardaban lugar. ¡Pero apresúrate!- respondió Gina.

- Mierda, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en la ducha?- dijiste mientras buscabas tus libros.

-Cerca de media hora. ¿Estas lista?

-Vamos-dijiste mientras le dejabas comida a Candy y corrían al comedor.

Cuando llegaron ya todos estaban ahí. Casi no tenían lugar en la mesa.

-Voy a matarte-. Dijo Gina.- ¿Ahora donde nos sentamos?

Empezaron a caminar buscando lugar. Había muchísima gente. Gina y tú empezaron a caminar hasta que vieron a Victoria y Amber, y se sintieron aliviadas. Estaban junto a otras personas más. Se sentaron y desayunaron lo más rápido posible. Gina estaba muy nerviosa, ya que ella era extremadamente puntual y nunca en su vida había ido tarde a ningún lugar. Mucho menos a clase de Snape. Ambas tenían hambre, tardaron 15 minutos en desayunar. Amber y Victoria se adelantaron y se dirigieron a clase antes que ustedes.

-He terminado. Vamos a clase rápido antes de que Snape nos mate a las dos- dijo Gina.

-Ve tú, necesito ir al baño antes.- dijiste. No tuviste mucho tiempo para peinarte, y odiabas estar despeinada.-Necesito arreglarme el cabello.

-De acuerdo, te guardaré lugar. Pero no tardes.- dijo Gina mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

Te dirigiste lo más rápido que pudiste al baño. Te peinaste bien y te tiraste el pelo a un lado. Tenías el pelo largo y lacio, color marrón con un aire de pelirroja, tu padre lo era, pero el de tu madre era negro como el carbón. Hacia frio para tenerlo atado. Te acomodaste la bufanda y te apuraste para la clase de Snape.

Entraste al salón casi corriendo y todos te miraron. Te sentiste algo incomoda y te apresuraste a ir a sentarte junto con Gina.

-Señorita Crawford. Otra vez tarde.- dijo Snape con esa fría expresión que solía tener siempre.

-Lo lamento.- dijiste mientras abrías tu libro en la misma página en que lo tenía Gina.

Snape pareció ignorar tus palabras y siguió con su clase.

-Como les decía, hoy tendrán que trabajar de a dos. – Tú y Gina se miraron sonriendo- Pero yo elegiré las parejas. No serán de la misma casa – Ese comentario hizo que todos los que estaban en la clase se quejaran.

"Por favor, alguien de ravenclaw", tú y Gina se llevaban bien con los ravenclaws, tu habías salido con uno de ellos hasta hace poco, Augustus, y a partir de eso te hiciste amiga de varias personas de esa casa. Por ejemplo, Emma. Una chica blanca de pelo negro, que era amiga de Augustus, cuando salías con él te hiciste muy amiga de ella. Pero al estar en distintas casas nunca podían verse. - De acuerdo, hoy harán un informe detallado de las páginas de la 20 a la 50. Tendrán dos semanas- ¿QUÉ? Ninguna materia te había costado hasta ahora, nunca tuviste que estudiar demasiado porque tenías facilidad para realizar las cosas, pero resumir 30 paginas en dos semanas era demasiado. – Los agruparé y podrán empezar.

-Perfecto-Dijiste mientras te cruzabas de brazos frustrada.

-Tranquila. Mientras no te toque con Augustus no hay ningún problema- dijo señalándolo.

Te quedaste observándolo. Tenía una sonrisa perfecta, de hecho, tenía un rostro perfecto. Era moreno, no muy alto, de hecho también era perfecto físicamente y tenía mucho carisma. Se conocieron un día en el pasillo; llegabas a clase de herbología tarde,( nunca fuiste muy puntual), y te chocaste con él en el pasillo. Tus libros y los de él volaron y estuvieron discutiendo por un rato, hasta que te diste cuenta que él también iba a clase de herbología, y también estaba llegando tarde. Después de eso comenzaron a hablar, luego a salir, pero todo termino en las vacaciones de invierno. Augustus beso a su "mejor amiga", aunque, tú también habías besado a Oliver Wood en una fiesta. Al regresar a clases ambos se enteraron que se habían engañado mutuamente y decidieron ya no salir. Intercambiaron miradas durante unos segundos. Hasta que Snape habló y dejaste de mirarlo rápidamente.

-Crawford, usted estará con Draco Malfoy.-te dijo. Te sobresaltaste a escuchar su nombre. ¿Por qué un slytherin? Y para colmo… ¿Por qué él? Era conocido en toda la escuela, el slytherin más popular, el más "atractivo" según Amber y Victoria, y cosas como esas. Había salido con, por lo menos, la mitad de las estudiantes de Hogwarts. Nunca habías hablado con él, de hecho, no hablabas con casi nadie de slytherin, excepto un amigo tuyo… Erwin, que en un tiempo había salido con Victoria.

A todo esto, Snape había emparejado a Gina con Erwin.

-Te veré en un rato- dijo Gina dirigiéndose al lugar en donde estaba Erwin.

Estabas muy dispersa. Cerraste los ojos por un instante y pensaste: "Concéntrate _ (tn)", cuando los abriste notaste que Draco Malfoy se dirigía hacia ti, "No puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?" te dijiste… solo es un slytherin.

Draco se sentó a tu lado, y se miraron por un instante, te sentiste algo incomoda al tener sus ojos grises mirándote fijamente.

-¿Hace falta presentarnos?- dijo en tono serio. Tú arqueaste las cejas y él puso los ojos en blanco. – Soy Draco Malfoy- dijo mientras extendía su mano.

- _ (tn) Crawford- dijiste con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, mientras le dabas la mano. Tu mano estaba fría, un escalofrío te recorrió el cuerpo cuando sentiste su cálida mano. -¿Comenzamos resumiendo?- dijiste. El soltó tu mano y asintió.

Ambos abrieron sus libros y comenzaron a leer. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Solo leían sus libros y cada tanto tú levantabas la mirada. Era atractivo, ojos grises, nariz perfecta, rubio platino… era perfecto. Sacudiste la cabeza para dejar de pensar en él y trataste de concentrarte en tu libro. Luego de un buen tiempo él finalmente dijo:

-Escucha, no creo que podamos terminar esto durante las clases siguientes. - abriste los ojos con perplejidad- No me mires así…a mí tampoco me gusta la idea. Además, esta semana jugamos… ¿recuerdas?

El partido… lo habías olvidado. En dos días jugaban Gryffindor y Slytherin, tú eras la nueva buscadora de Gryffindor, y él era el de Slytherin. A mediados del mes pasado habías conseguido el puesto. Ambos estaban en 6to año. Hasta ahora habían jugado contra Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y habían ganado, pero nunca contra Slytherin.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado… ¿Qué hacemos entonces?- dijiste.

-Tendremos que juntarnos en algún momento de nuestro tiempo libre para terminarlo. –Respondió- Mira, podríamos juntarnos un día después del partido, en la biblioteca, o donde tú quieras- seguía con una expresión seria- ¿Te parece?

-De acuerdo… La clase ya termina, así que no voy a hacer más nada- dijiste mientras guardabas tus cosas.

-Si… Oye, ¿Cómo haces para ser tan impuntual?- dijo- es como la tercera vez que llegas tarde a la clase de Snape.

-¿Tercera vez?- dijiste mientras reías- No lo sé… ya estoy acostumbrada.

Se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara. Nunca lo habías visto sonreír… porque nunca se cruzaban en realidad. Era perfecta. Te esforzaste por dejar de mirarlo y escuchar lo que estaba diciendo Snape en ese instante.

-Para la próxima clase espero que tengan por lo menos la mitad del trabajo hecho.-dijo mientras todos nos levantábamos de nuestros asientos y se dirigían afuera junto con Malfoy.

-Vaya. Sera tu primer partido contra Slytherin, estoy seguro de que te acostumbrarás a perder-dijo con media sonrisa en el rostro. Tú estabas perpleja.

-Eso lo veremos.-dijiste mostrándote muy competitiva. El arqueó las cejas. Hasta ahora venían ganando todos los partidos, aunque, tú no habías colaborado mucho porque en ninguno atrapaste la Snitch dorada… pero estabas dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por atraparla en este partido y así ganarle a Slytherin, especialmente a Malfoy. Él no te caía mal, pero tampoco bien, era raro. Aunque, por el momento, preferiste no darle importancia.

-Nos vemos luego.-dijo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

"Vas a lavar mi baño cuando atrape la Snitch y te gane, Malfoy" pensaste mientras lo observabas.

Estar en el equipo de Quidditch era un compromiso serio para ti. Te molesto lo que dijo: "…estoy seguro que de que te acostumbraras a perder…" Estabas dispuesta a ganar. Cueste lo que cueste. No ibas a dejar que un slytherin consentido y arrogante como él te gane.

Cuando el desapareció por el pasillo, viste a Gina salir del salón.

-¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntaste

-_(tn), no veía la hora de que la clase termine. Aunque, trabajar con Erwin no estuvo nada mal…-dijo mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hay no… -reíste- ¿Te gusta Erwin?

-No todavía…-dijo mientras se ponía color tomate.- ¿Y a ti como te ha ido?

-Bien… supongo. No es tan malo como todos dicen- respondiste mientras se dirigían a sentarse para descansar un rato.

-Oh, me alegro por ti. –dijo Gina simpáticamente. El trato que habían tenido con Draco Malfoy era raro, no te caía bien, pero tampoco mal. Decidiste ignorarlo.

Se sentaron cerca del corredor y comenzaron a hablar de muchas cosas. Hasta que viste a Emerick, tu hermanito, tenía 12 años y también estaba en Gryffindor como tú. Tenía tú mismo color de pelo, ojos marrón oscuro, y la cara llena de pecas, era el único hermano que tenías, y lo querías muchísimo. Pasó corriendo por el pasillo, te sobresaltaste y gritaste su nombre. El oyó enseguida y vino hasta donde estaban ustedes.

-Hola hermanita- te dijo mientras te saludaba.-Estoy muy apurado, voy a llegar tarde a Herbología. En el almuerzo nos vemos.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en el almuerzo-dijiste mientras lo veías correr con sus amigos por el pasillo.

Tú y Gina siguieron hablando hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Mientras iban al comedor se cruzaron con Amber y Victoria y se sentaron las cuatro juntas. Emerick se sentó enfrente de ti y estuvieron conversando sobre el partido. Le contaste lo que te había dicho Draco Malfoy sobre perder.

-Por favor…-dijo Emerick- cualquiera le gana a ese idiota… y tú tienes la capacidad suficiente como para hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

-Gracias por el apoyo… pero no creo poder atrapar la Snitch dorada en este partido, él es buscador desde mucho antes que yo.-respondiste mientras tomabas tu jugo de naranja. Siempre te habías llevado bien con tu hermano. Y le tenías mucha confianza, más que a tus padres. Emerick, después de Gina, fue el segundo en enterarse que tú y Augustus habían terminado.

-Lo harás bien.-respondieron Amber, Gina, y otras personas más que estaban en la mesa conmigo.

-Eso espero.-dijiste.

Siguieron comiendo hablando de otras cosas, y cuando terminaron tenían media hora libre antes de clase de pociones, que por algún motivo, también la daba Snape. Gina, Amber, Victoria y tú se dirigieron a la habitación a ordenar un poco. Y tú decidiste dormir un rato. Les dijiste que no te despierten… pero cuando lo hiciste, ya había pasado una hora desde que la clase de Snape había empezado. Te peinaste rapidísimo, encerraste a Candy en la habitación, aunque, odiabas hacerlo, y corriste hasta el salón. Cuando llegaste ya todos estaban terminando. Gina soltó una risa al ver lo tarde que habías llegado. Snape te miró y te dio un discurso de lo impuntual y desorganizada que eras, aunque estabas tan distraída mirando a Gina besando a Edwin, que no lo escuchaste. Al terminar la clase, Gina y tú decidieron salir a caminar cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, aunque, no podían escaparse, pero necesitaban hablar a solar y despejarse un poco.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir, Snape apareció detrás de ustedes y se sobresaltaron al escucharlo hablar

-Lewis y Crawford… ¿A dónde creen que van?-dijo

-A… ningún lado-dijo Gina muy asustada. Ella era muy correcta, demasiado. Nunca la habían castigado y nunca había hecho nada malo.

-Vengan conmigo.-dijo mientras les daba la espalda y caminaba por un camino lleno de nieve.

Pusiste los ojos en blanco y siguieron a Snape por el pasillo hasta la oficina de Dumbledore. Esperaron cerca de 10 minutos y Snape salió diciendo que ambas tendrían un castigo.

-Fantástico-dijo Gina mientras salíamos de la oficina y abríamos los pergaminos que nos había dado Snape.-Castigadas… si mis padres se enteran de esto me matarán, ¿Por qué siempre que estoy contigo me meto en problemas o llego tarde a algún lugar?

-No es tan malo-respondiste mientras se sentaban a leer lo que decía el pergamino. –Al menos nos toca juntas-Aunque sus caras cambiaron al ver lo que decía el pergamino. Tu castigo era ir al bosque prohibido, mientras que el de Gina, era pulir la plata en el cuarto del trofeo sin magia.

-Mierda-Dijo Gina horrorizada- encima que nos castigan nos separan. ¡Es injusto! ¿Y porque tu castigo es peor que el mío? Oh, rayos, yo tenía planes con Edwin para esta noche…

-¿Puedes calmarte?-le dijiste en tono serio- solo es un castigo, no van a expulsarnos, ni matarnos, ni hacer nada ilegal con nosotras. Será solo un rato, y después a la madrugada nos volveremos a ver. Y creo que el mío es peor porque es la quinta vez consecutiva que llego tarde a clase. No es nada.

-Cierto… no es tan malo, igualmente tú ya tienes experiencia en esto de los castigos-bromeó Gina y las dos rieron.

Te habían castigado dos veces hasta ahora, con esta eran tres. La primera vez te hicieron limpiar los ficheros de Filch por pasear por el castillo de noche mientras volvías de la habitación de Augustus, la segunda fue limpiar los orinales de la enfermería sin magia, absolutamente asqueroso, porque junto con Victoria fundieron un caldero en pociones que no era de ustedes. Aunque, al menos, el segundo castigo no lo tuviste que hacer tu sola.

El resto del día fue aburrido… clase de adivinación, herbología, aunque al menos al final del día tuviste práctica de Quidditch. Luego de la cena Gina y tú se dirigieron a sus respectivos castigos. Tú te dirigiste hasta la cabaña de Hagrid y Gina se dirigió a pulir el trofeo.

Cuando llegaste a la cabaña Hagrid estaba alimentando a todas sus mascotas. Había otro chico de Hufflepuff ahí castaño de ojos claros.

-_(tn), ¿Qué hiciste ahora?- te dijo Hagrid. Te llevabas bien con él… cuando estabas en 3er año él fue tu profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, y durante ese tiempo estableciste una buena relación con él, de vez en cuando tú y Gina se escapaban del castillo, no solo para despejarse, sino para visitarlo a él.

-Hola Hagrid-respondiste mientras te sentabas- Solo tratamos de escapar con Gina y Snape nos descubrió.

-Bueno, hoy tienes compañía- dijo señalando al muchacho que estaba junto a él.- Justin ella es _(tn), _(tn) él es Justin.

-Hola- dijiste mientras se saludaban.

-Hola- te respondió el.

-Bueno-dijo Hagrid- ¿Quieren ir empezando o van a esperar al otro que falta?

-Yo empiezo ahora- dijiste- Quiero terminar lo más rápido posible.

-De acuerdo- dijo Hagrid- Justin ve con ella, de a dos estarán más seguros. Y será mejor que no se separen.

No te molestaba en absoluto ir con Justin, era un chico lindo, y bueno. Aunque no tenías intenciones de que sean novios o algo por el estilo.

Se pusieron en marcha y empezaron a adentrarse en el bosque. Era realmente espeluznante. Habías estado varias veces ahí, aunque nunca por un castigo, y en ese momento te alegrabas de estar acompañada. Hagrid les había dicho que tenían que buscar ciertas cosas que habías olvidado, pero Justin las recordaba así que no tenían ningún problema.

Empezaron recogiendo lo primero, iban en silencio, hablaban una vez cada tanto para ver si lo que recogían era lo correcto, e iban con cuidado de no perderse. Cuando ya estaban terminando oyeron un ruido y ambos se pararon, sacaron sus varitas enseguida y apuntaron en silencio. Tu varita era de sauce, medía 10 centímetros y era de cabello de unicornio. Permanecieron en silencio durante unos diez segundos y de repente, una luz salió de entre los árboles y Justin cayó al piso.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, lo hice lo mejor que pude. Avísenme si quieren que lo siga, un beso a todos.


End file.
